The Journal
by Levis.Wings.Of.Freedom
Summary: Eren hasn't been the same ever since they captured the female titan. Levi hasn't been the same since his team was murdered. What will happen when he finds out what Eren was doing during the attack. Will he kill Eren, or will he finally be at peace with what happened?
1. Chapter 1

_ It's been 4 months since out first run towards the Shiganshina District…_  
><em> It's been 4 months since we found out the identity of the female titan…<em>  
><em> It's been 4 months since we captured Annie, and brought her back for questioning.<em>  
><em> And… it's been 4 months since we lost half of the Scout Legion, friends and<em>  
><em> allies, and the entirety of squad Levi, minus myself and the Corporal. But still…<em>  
><em> Eld, Gunther, Oluo, and Petra… It's still hard to believe that they're all gone.<em>  
><em> and what makes it even worse, is that they all gave their lives in order to protect<em>  
><em> me, Eren Jaeger… And I will never be able to forgive myself, not even if I<em>  
><em> manage to wipe out all the titans, not even if I get revenge for every single one of<em>  
><em> my comrades who gave their lives in order to protect m-…<em>

"Jaeger! What the hell are you doing?!" I quickly slam my notebook shut and turn around, only to find the Corporal standing directly behind me. And just by looking at his face, I could already tell that he was pissed off at me… again. "Are you going to make me repeat myself Jaeger?" "No, Sir.. I was umm… just finishing up a report for the Captain… that's all.." "Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind if I take a look, would you?" "Umm… but, Sir, I-" And before I could even finish my sentence, I was on the my back, on the opposite side of the room, with Levi sitting at my desk, going through my notebook.

My heart started pounding so loudly, I was sure the Corporal could here it. And even though part of me was terrified at what he would say, I couldn't help but smile, seeing him sitting there, legs crossed, the notebook in one hand, his other resting on his inner thigh. And that right there is where my gaze fell. How I would love it if my hand could be where his was, sliding closer and closer to hi- " Hey, Jaeger." "Uh… yes Corporal?" I say, a blush slowly creeping onto my face, my heart pounding ever louder than it was earlier. "How long have you felt this way?" "What way would that be Sir?" "Oh, don't play dumb with me brat!" The Corporal yelled as he stepped away from the desk, making his way towards me. "How long have you felt hated by everyone here? And, more importantly, how long have you felt hated by me?'

As he said that last phrase, his face got closer to mine, and my body instantly froze. "Well Sir… ever since out last mission. I mean it did fail because of me… because I was too weak, too scared, to trans-" "That's enough.. I don't need to hear anymore Jaeger." interrupted Levi. I quickly looked down, setting my gaze anywhere but his face. " Now, why would you think that Eren?" "Think what Sir?" "That we all hated you?" he replied. I decided to risk looking at his face, and instant I did, my heart stopped. Levi was looking a me, straight into my eyes with the most pained expression. An expression that screamed Why? Why do you have little faith in me? "Well, Sir, I just assumed so.." "Why?" "Well, umm.. I am the reason the mission failed, and that all of squad Levi is…" "Yes, the mission failed because you hesitated, but my… our team… they died because they knew they had to protect you." "That's my exact point Corporal! Why did they have to protect me?! Both you and I know that I'm better off dead! So why, Sir, did you not just let me die?! Everyone would be alive right now if onl-"

"Listen here you brat!" Levi exclaimed, my face now in his hands, his face inches, no centimeters, away from mine. "Just stop Jaeger. We need you alive… I need you alive!" I couldn't believe what I just heard come from the corporals mouth! He… needed me? "Levi… Sir… what do you mean you need me alive..?" "Isn't it obvious, Eren?" Levi replied, getting so close to my face that I could feel his warm breath on my neck. "You're the one person I couldn't stand to lose." And with that, Levi's mouth was on mine, his tongue dancing with mind. I couldn't believe what was happening! We stayed that way for what felt like forever before he finally broke it off, both of us panting, out of breath, and blushing deep shades of red.

I quickly looked away, too confused and embarrassed to look him in the eyes after what just happened. An eternity went by before Levi finally said "Yo Jaeger." Yes Sir…?" "…Will you please stop thinking we hate you, if not everyone else, then at least me? After all, I normally don't kiss the people I despise." "Yes sir… but, umm…" "What is it now Eren? "Umm… it's nothing Corporal…" "Hmm.. Alright then.." Levi mumbled as he quickly got up to leave. But just before doing so, he turned back towards me. "Hey brat, I remembered why I came up here to begin with." he said. "Why's that?" I ask, feeling the blush return to my face. "There's a meeting in 5... You better fucking be there." And with that, he was gone…

***Sorry if it's a little iffy. This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy though. Thoughts and comments would be nice! (:***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Eren's POV

_I can't believe that just happened...! _I think to myself, while trying to stop my still beating heart. What was he thinking, teasing me like that?! I look at the clock on the wall, seeing I only have about 2 minutes to get to this meeting. Well, I better leave now, don't wanna get my ass chewed by Levi... _On second thought..._ I think to myself, an evil grin appearing on my face...

~Time Skip~

Levi's POV

"Where the HELL is Jaeger?!" I scream, feeling my veins pop with each passing second. _I knew I shouldn't have left that brat alone. I should have just dragged his ass out with me, then we wouldn't be sitting here, waiting for him to show up! _"You, Arlet! Go and get that lazy friend of yours... Now!" "Y-yes Sir..." But just as the blonde boy was getting up, in walks Eren, with a smart ass smile on his face. As pissed as I am at him though, I can't help but think how cute he looks right now...

Eren's POV

"Sorry I'm late, Corporal, had some things to take care of." I say, walking in and taking the seat between my two best friends, Armin and Mikasa. Just by looking at his face, I already know that Levi is extremely pissed. Hmm... I wonder, a menacing look in my eye.. Maybe after this meeting he'll decide to punish me correctly... "Well! Now that everyone FINALLY decided to show up, we can get on with this meeting..." Levi says, anger still in his eyes, in his tone. "Thank you, Levi, I'll take over from here." replies Captain Erwin. "As you all know, we recently failed at our first run to the Shiganshina District. We had.. more casualties than survivors this time around, and currently have the Military Police on our asses, blaming us for what happened. They're also questioning whether or not they can trust us with Eren Jaeger..." At the mention of my name, I start paying closer attention, my heart beat accelerating with every passing second. "Not only did we lose a number of the Survey Corps itself," continued Erwin, "but we also lost almost and entire squad... the Levi squad, the strongest group of people we hav- had... in the Survey Corps."

At the mention of Squad Levi, I instantly start tearing up. "Eren, what's wrong?" Mikasa asks quietly, putting her hand on my shoulder for support. At her touch, the tears start falling, my whole body shaking with silent sobs. "It's n-nothing.." I tell her. "Come on Eren, you can tell us anything." Armin replies, a worried look on his face. The tears are falling quickly now, as I shake my head at the both of them. How can I tell them what I'm feeling? Nobody knows, except Levi (and he wasn't even supposed to..), the remorse, the guilt, that I'm living with. Why did they have to die? I'm just a useless brat, why couldn't I have died instead?! I have that I'm alive, and they're all... they're all... "Eren. Is there something on your mind? Something that maybe you'd like to share with the rest of us?!" Shouts Levi, instantly halting my quiet sobs. No, there's no way I can tell Levi what happened. No way I could tell him what I did, or didn't do, while his whole team, his friends... his family... were brutally murdered.. "Eren, is there something you'd like to tell us?" Erwin asks. _I can't.. I can't do this,_ I think to myself, the tears threatening to fall again. "Come on, you can tell us, we are a team after all, aren't we Jaeger?" Levi asks, smirking only long enough for me to see. _Well, there's no way out of it now,_ I say to myself. I take a deep breath, look at everyone in the room, and begin...

**I'm so sorry this is late. Super busy. I know this is short, but I wanted it to be sort of a set up for what I have coming next. Thanks for the reviews! keep em coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

Eren's POV

"Well, umm..." _ Where do I even begin? _I think to myself... _Might as well just start from the journal entries..._ "Recently, I've been having horrific nightmares, mostly about what just recently happened.. I decided to start a, journal of sorts, recording how I felt at the beginning of each day, so that I might eventually be able to come to terms with what happened; everything with Annie and Squad Le-" "Eren.. You need to slow down and breathe. You don't have to tell us everything in thirty seconds flat.." stated Mikasa next to me. Yet, before she had mentioned it, I had no clue that I was even talking fast. Or that tears were threating to fall from eyes... again. "Right..." I say. "Anyways.. I decided to keep the whole journal thing to myself until I could deal with it personally. Until recently, nobody knew what I was feeling, because I knew I had to keep it all in. I didn't want anyone to think I was weak... that I was nothing but a cowardly crybaby..! But, I feel so guilty that my life was spared. I've had to deal with this guilt for the past four months, even though no matter how guilty I felt, it wouldn't bring back everyone we lost; my squad, who died because of m-" "Eren, why do you feel guilty though? You did everything you could do, considering the circumstances we were in..." interrupted Erwin, pulling me from my own thoughts, and back to reality. _This is it, _I think. _I have to tell them..._

"No, S-sir, I didn't. While Eld and the others went back to fight, I was watching from a safe distance. Even when I realized that things were turning sour for everyone, all I did was stand there... stand there and watch everyone die... Don't you see? I didn't do anything!" I yelled, startling everybody. i expected one of them to say something, but all they did was sit there, staring at me, waiting for me to continue. But before I could say anything more, I felt a hand around my neck, pulling me from my chair, and slamming me against the wall. When I looked up, I wasn't surprised to see that the culprit was Levi. Anger was practically seeping from his body. "What was that, Jaeger?! Did I hear you right, that you did NOTHING while our team died?!" Levi spat in my face. "You just stood there," he continued, "pissin your pants, watching MY team get beat and murdered, safely from the sidelines?!" His grip got tighter around my neck, and my tears were falling hard now.. "Levi.. I.. I.." "Just shut it, brat! I don't wanna hear anymore of your excuses.. I sincerely regret ever saving your ass, from the Military Police, or from Annie!" At his words, I could hear my heart breaking. "Levi, that's enough! He probably has an explanation for all of th-" " No. I-it's fine, Captain.. He of all people deserves to hates me.." I choke out, waiting for Levi to tighten his grip again, and kill me here and now. However, at my words, his fingers loosen and I fall back to the floor. "Go, get the fuck out of my sight..." Levi murmured, just loud enough for me to hear. And with his words, i picked myself up, running straight to my room, Armin and Mikasa calling my name on my way out...

Levi's POV

_Well, that was unexpected._ I think to myself, returning to my seat, felling the majority of my anger melt away. "Don't you think you were a little hard on him.. Sir?" a voice behind me spoke up. I turn around to come face to face with Eren's "buddies". I could clearly see that it was the blonde who asked the question, there was no hate in his voice. However, I could see why he didn't nee to fill his voice with venom after taking one look at Mikasa's face... Yikes, I could tell I definitely pissed her off... "Come on Armin, let's go talk to him.." Mikasa finally said, her gaze softening a bit. "Yeah, okay, let's g-" "Wait." Erwin said, interrupting Armin. "You two can stay here.. Levi, you go talk to the kid." All I could do was just stare back at him, completely dumbfounded. "But Sir!" I finally managed to get out. "Why the hell does it have to be me?!" "Well, you were the one who caused him to run off in the first place, so it only seems right that you be the one to go and bring him back." Erwin responded, very matter-of-factly. I just stared back at him, waiting for him to tell me he was just kidding, that it was all a joke.. But he never did. _Ugh... this will be interesting..._ I think, as I get back up from my seat, and head in the direction of the brat.

_Well, _I think. _This is the last thing I thought was going to happen today._ Part of me felt bad for the things I said to the kid... But really? Who could blame me for blowing up on him?! I mean, yeah, they were Jaeger's teammates too, but they've been mine much longer. How did everyone think I would react, just shake my head in disappointment, and get on with life?! I continue down the hall, my sour mood back, lost in my own thoughts, when I realized I was at the brat's door. _Well, here goes nothing... _I say to myself, as I reach for the door, knocking slowly. I wait, standing outside the door, for what seems like forever... but nothing. No one comes to the door. I try knocking again, still nothing. I start to get irritated, thinking about kicking down the door, but before I could do so I hear him from inside the room. "Go away, Mikasa, I don't feel like talking about it..." So, he thinks I'm that girlfriend of his? This is gonna be interesting... I wait a second, and knock again. "Seriously guys, not in the mood..." he snaps back. _Well, I guess I'm getting to him_ I think to myself. But I can't help but feel sorry for the kid. I mean, I upset hims so much he doesn't even want his friends around? And he may be annoyed at the knocking, but I can still hear tears in his voice... _Okay, I'll knock one more time, and if he doesn't answer, then I'll just go back to the others, _I think. I reach up and once more knock on his door... And nothing.. But just as I'm about to turn away, the door swings open. "What do you guys wa-" Eren starts to say, then realizes it's me. "Sorry to disappoint, brat, but it's just me.." I snap back at him, or at least, try to snap back at him. Seeing his standing there, hair disheveled, eyes bright red from crying... I couldn't help but feel sorry for him... but I also couldn't help but think he looked kinda cute right now.. "Levi... w-what are y-you doing here?!" Eren exclaimed, pulling me back from my thoughts. "I came to talk, is that a problem?" I reply, inviting myself into his room, closing the door behind us..

Eren's POV

_So help me God, if they knock one more time... _I think to myself, trying to stop the tears that are still falling from my eyes. _I still can't believe that Levi said all those things to me.. I guess I can't blame him though.._ I say myself, trying to figure out how I could possibly fix this. But right at that moment, there was yet another knock on my door, pulling me from my thoughts... Ugh... I'll just tell them I'm fine, and then I can go back to moping.. As soon as I get to the door, I swing it open. "What do you guys wa-" I start to say, but I realize it's not Armin and Mikasa... it's Levi! "Sorry to disappoint, brat, but it's just me..." Levi snaps back at me. _Ouch.. _I think. _He still hates me... _Fresh tears threaten to fall, and I think _I've got to get rid of him..._ "Levi, w-what are y-you doing here?!" I question him, trying really hard not to cry in front of him. "I came to talk, is that a problem?" he responds, inviting himself into my room, and closing the door behind us..

I just stand there, staring at that corporal, wondering why he's here, and my friends are not. "So, what do you w-want to talk about?" I ask, cursing myself for not being able to hold it together. "To be honest, I don't even want to be here.." Levi responded. "Erwin made me... your two little friends tried to come, but the Captain stopped them." I couldn't believe this... two times Levi has broken my heart, both within an hour of each other. "Wellifthatsitthenyoucanseeyourselfout..." I quickly mumbled, trying to get him out of here, before I broke down crying again. "Wait.." Levi replied, looking like he wasn't leaving anytime soon. I didn't know what to do! I was already trying so hard not to cry, but the tears were starting to fall.. _I have to get him out of here... he can't see me cry..._ I thought to myself. But what could I do? "Levi, I-if you don't have business here then jus-!" I couldn't even finish my sentence... Next thing I knew, I was in Levi's arms, him holding onto me like his life depended on it! "I'm sorry, Eren... I didn't mean to cause you this much pain..." Levi whispered in my ear. And with those words, and his arms holding me tight, I let go, welcoming the tears that flowed from my eyes...

***I know this is late, and I'm sorry! But I'm working on the next chapter right now! Should be a good on, things are about to get hot between Eren and Levi. I hope you like this story, please leave reviews and tell me if I need to change anything. Thanks! ^-^***


	4. Chapter 4

***Warning! This chapter contains Yaoi.. so, if you're not into that kind of thing, then do NOT read! Okay thanks, enjoy! ^^***

-Eren's POV-

_Why does he keep doing this to me..?_ I ask myself, the tears finally starting to dry up. I feel like I'm on a giant, emotional roller coaster with this guy. One minute he's being this super sweet guy, and the next... well, he's being an asshole, and making me cry. "L=levi.. Why, why are you doing this...?" I finally ask him. "What do you mean Eren?" Levi asked back. "This..! One minute, you're basically telling me that you want me dead, and the next, you're worried, asking me if I'm okay, and doing sweet things like this!" I yell back, pushing him away, breaking our embrace. "Eren, I didn't know that was how you truly felt..." Levi mumbled, barely loud enough for me to hear. I look up at him, and my heart just broke... _Well great.. now I feel like the jerky asshole... _I think to myself, looking at Levi's face, seeing him on the verge of tears himself. "Levi... I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to upset y-" "Upset me?!" Levi interrupted, looking just as pissed off and irritated as he did when he first got here. "You really thought you upset me? You're not that special brat." I couldn't believe it... just when I thought that the Corporal actually had feelings, and a heart... "Well, if that's how you feel... y-you can see yourself out..." I say, looking away, my voice trembling with unshed tears. _I.. I just wish I could understand this guy..._ I think to myself. But before I could even finish my thought, I was surrounded by Levi. "I'm the one one who should be sorry. I've just, never felt this way towards anyone before." Levi whispered into my ear, making me blush a vibrant red. "Co-corporal? What do y!" But before I could finish, Levi's mouth was already on mine.

We stayed that way for what felt like eternity, Levi's tongue dancing around with my own . _This is our second kiss.._ I thought to myself. But.. something seems different... I start to break away from Levi, but the minute our lips parted, he just pulled me back for more. "C-corporal...?" "Shh.. I'm not letting you go this time, Jaeger.." Levi whispered. Before I could even think of a response for that, Levi threw me on my bed. "What was that for?!" I yelled, kind of irritated at him for doing something like that. "No talking Eren. The only thing I want to hear you say is my name." Levi said, slowly making his way over to my bed as well. "i want you to be screaming my name when I'm done with you." he whispered, nibbling on my ear a bit. Right then, I knew what Levi was talking about. I grabbed his face and brought his lips back to mine. This kiss was much different than the previous ones; this one was more rough, more passionate. "Jaeger, focus on me, nothing else right now." Levi mumbled against my lips. My hands finally left his face and moved to his back, trying to get his shirt off. "Someone's a little impatient, aren't they?" Levi teased, his mouth leaving mine and moving to my neck. "L-levi.." I moan out, the blush on my face spreading over my whole body. He's barely touched me and I'm already aroused. "Levi, p-please..?" "Please what, Eren?" Levi asks, a smile creeping onto his face. "T-touch me.. p-please?" I finally moan out, not knowing how much more of his teasing I can take. "Of course." Levi responds, his hand slowly pulling my shirt up. Once my shirt was off, he brought his lips back to mine, but only for a moment. They slowly made their way down my body, stopping at my already hard nipples. Levi quickly put on in his mouth, gently licking and sucking, while he brought his hand up to the other one, teasing it with his fingers. "L-levi! Mmm.. M=more!" I moan out, feeling the heat all over my body. "Be patient. i want to make you explode with pleasure." Levi whispered, his hand going lower and lower on my body, til it was hovering over my hardened member. "Well, looks like somebody's already ready." Levi teased, slowly unbuttoning my pants. But just as things were starting to get good, the Corporal just stopped. _Did I do something wrong..?_ I think to myself. "L-Levi.. What's wr-!" "Shh.. I, I can't hold back anymore.." Levi whispered, pure pleasure on his face. "Are you a virgin Jaeger?" "W-what?!" I ask, shock on my face. "A-answer the question..!" Levi yelled back, a blush creeping onto his face. "Y-yes, I am a.. a virgin..." I reply, my blush deepening in color. "Well, then I'm sorry for this, but I've got to have you now!" Levi exclaimed, yanking my pants off as well as his own. "This is going to hurt a bit, but it'll get better, okay?" Levi said. "O-okay.." I reply, not caring if it might hurt. With that, Levi grabbed my hips and rammed himself inside me. "Levi!" I yell out, tears streaming down my face, feeling like I might pass out from the pain. "No, Levi, it h-hurts.. I c-can't do this..!" I pant out, feeling as if my insides are going to rip in two. "Jaeger, calm down. I warned you it was going to hurt at first." Levi whispered. "I'm not even moving right now. Let me give you this pleasure Eren. Trust me." "O-okay.." I reply. With those words, Levi's mouth connected with my own, and at the same time, he started to move inside of me. I started moaning against Levi's mouth, in both pain and pleasure. "L-levi.. Faster!" I yell out, needing to feel more of him, wanting to feel all of him.. At my words, Levi rammed all of himself into me, picking up the pace as his dick went in and out of me. I couldn't take it anymore, I felt like I was going to explode! "Levi! I'm... I'm gonna cum..." I groan, feeling my release get closer and closer. "M-me too Jaeger." Levi moaned into my ear. Hearing his voice like that was my undoing. "Uh.. L-levi!" I yelled, my release going all over the bed. At the same time, I could feel Levi's release inside of me, and it made my orgasm that much better. Minutes had passed, and we were both laying there, too out of breath to even move.

After a while of us laying there, I realized that I was starting to get cold. I rolled over to grab my blanket, only to see Levi passed out on top of it. He looked adorable, I couldn't bring myself to wake him up. But as I was thinking this, Levi opened his eyes. "Oh, did I wake you? I'm sorry..." I say, hoping he's not pissed off at me, especially after what just happened. "No.. I wasn't asleep." Levi replied, straight-faced as always. "Oh.." I reply, not really knowing what to say in this sort of situation. "Oi, brat. You cold?" Levi asked. I looked back at him, trying to think of a response that wouldn't make me sound childish to him. "Umm.. Well, I'm okay.." I manage to get out. _Stupid stupid stupid!_ I think to myself. _I just sounded like a bumbling idiot... _Before I could put more thought to how stupid I was though, Levi placed the blanket around both of us, and was holding me in his arms. "You can't lie to me Jaeger.. just remember that." Levi whispered in my ear. I didn't know why, but the sound of Levi's voice that close in my ear instantly made me hard again. I moaned a little, quickly trying to hide my arousal. "Sounds like someone's ready for round two." Levi whispered against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. "Ah! L-levi.. I-I need you.." I groan out, squirming for release, as Levi wrapped his hands around my front, sliding farther down my body, until it finally reached my erect member.

"C-corporal..!" I pant out, sweat dripping from every inch of my body. _I don't know how much more I can take..._ I say to myself, moaning out in pleasure at the assault my dick was taking from Levi. Without any warning at all, Levi had pushed me back, to where I was on my knees. Suck, Jaeger." he ordered, while holding his equally erect member in my face. I blushed a deep red, while engulfing his member. After a few minutes, I could feel him start to tense up. "Turn around Jaeger..!" Levi panted out, while I questionably did what he had said. As soon as I was facing the opposite way of him, he shoved my down onto my stomach. Moments later, his dick was entering me, the pain and pleasure causing me to scream out in pure ecstasy. A few minutes later, I could tell I was going to cum again. "Le-levi.. Harder!" I moaned out, hearing a slight chuckle from Levi behind me, as he grabbed my hips and picked up the pace. "I- I'm cumming!" I yelled; seconds later, my orgasm reached it's peak, causing me to cum all over the bed, blankets, pillow.. even the headboard.. Levi wasn't far behind me. Before I could recover from my own release, I felt Levi cumming inside me, for the second time that day. Feeling his release deep inside me made me cum, yet again. Moments later, I felt Levi pulling out of me, and getting off the bed. "Come on Jaeger, I'll help you clean up." he said, waiting for me to get off the bed. I got up, and as soon as I did, Levi was hugging me, kissing my neck, slowly going up my face, til he reached my lips. We stayed that way for what felt like years, but was only seconds. After we parted, Levi went and stripped my bed, while I went to grab some spare sheets and blankets. After the clean-up was done, I started to lay down in bed; all that had happened finally catching up to me, and I was exhausted and worn out. Just as I was about to get comfortable though, I noticed that Levi was starting to get dressed. "What are you doing Levi?" I asked, hoping my question wouldn't infuriate him. "Letting you get some sleep, you look like you're going to pass out." he replied cooly. I looked at him with wide eyes. _I don't want him to leave yet.. _I said to myself. "L-levi... would you.. umm, stay with me..?" I murmured out, feeling myself blush at the stupid question.. _Of course he doesn't want to stay with me.. _I thought, getting ready ti just lay down, hoping that he didn't hear me. As soon as my head hit the pillow though, I felt my bed move a little. I turned around to find Levi getting under the covers. "C-corporal! W-what are you doing?!" I asked, shocked that he actually wanted to stay with me. "Idiot! You asked me to stay, so I'm staying." Levi spit back. _So that's it... _I thought. _He doesn't want to be here.. he feels obligated to stay..._ "Look, L-levi, if you don't want to stay, then just leave!" I yelled, feeling tears threaten to fall. "Hey brat! You tell me I can stay, then kick me out?" Levi asked. "Well, I-I don't want to force you to stay if you don't want t-" "You're not forcing me to do anything.. I want to stay with you." Levi whispered, interrupting me. "Now, stop crying and go to sleep already." Levi finished, wrapping his arms around me. Within minutes, Levi was asleep, his warm breath blowing on my neck. _What an interesting day..._ I thought to myself, as I relaxed my body towards Levi more. And before I knew it, I was falling the Corporal, into a calm, dreamless sleep.

***Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out! It was kinda difficult for me to write. My first time writing anything like this, so please review and tell me if it was okay, or let me know what I can do to make it better! Thanks! ^^***


End file.
